


this type of love don't always come and go

by simplyverstappen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alex is just really done with all of them, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Daniel is a dumb bitch but what's new, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Lando, Pack Dynamics, Team as Family, alpha!michael, there is a bit of angst tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: “Yeah but, I dunno. I’m really happy on my own and with just the Pack.” Lando shrugs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t need an Alpha.”or, Michael is in love with Lando, Lando says he doesn't need an Alpha and yet everything is a bit more complicated than it seems
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Michael Italiano/Lando Norris
Comments: 18
Kudos: 167
Collections: ABO Motorsport Fic Exchange





	this type of love don't always come and go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> I need you all to know that I have not written for two months since I finished the stripper au so if this is a little bit rough I am so sorry kjsdsd
> 
> I also owe this whole fic to Kai who helped me massively with this and spent a full evening plot planning with me because I was stuck and my head empty sksks so thank you very much bro I owe you 💛
> 
> Title is from 'Come & Go' by Juice WRLD, Marshmello 
> 
> Writing about Michael and Lando was definitely a new experience and @ Robyn I hope you will like it! 💛 It was a lot of fun x
> 
> It was also a lot of fun to go back into the ABO verse and I hope you will all enjoy it 💛💛💛

“If Lewis mentions George _one more time_ I will punch him. For real”, Daniel groans while he pushes himself up and Michael snorts, a grin working its way on his face. “So bad?”

“Mate, you have no idea. He talks _constantly_ about him and I don’t get why he just doesn’t start courting him.” Daniel rolls his eyes, finishing his push-ups and Michael raises his eyebrows, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Maybe because he’s not sure if George feels the same way about him? Or their age difference?”

“Mate, _please_ , have you seen them around each other? George is absolutely gone for him.” Dan rolls his eyes before he gets up from the ground and reaches for his water bottle, taking a long sip. “And age? Yeah, it’s thirteen years but come on, that’s nothing. Especially not with us all being in Formula One and all.”

Michael stares at him, not really sure what to answer to that. 

It’s not just that thirteen years are not simply ‘nothing’ as Daniel puts it. It also hits a bit too close to home and Michael’s thoughts unconsciously wander to Lando.

Lando, Daniel’s teammate, an Omega and fellow member of their Pack who Michael is helplessly in love with. Not that he has a chance or something like that. 

But it’s okay, really. 

He knows he isn’t good enough for Lando and there is that big age difference between them and it’s just- it doesn’t work. Could never work. 

But that doesn’t stop Michael from thinking about Lando nearly every minute of the day and it doesn’t help that Lando is constantly around them, with him sharing a garage with Daniel and being his teammate and all.

And that Lando is incredibly attached to Max and Daniel which also extends to Michael in a way given that he spends most of his time with their Pack Alpha. 

“And he keeps complaining about Valtteri”, Daniel goes on about Lewis, completely oblivious to Michael's inner pining for his teammate and he leans against the balustrade of the balcony in Monaco where they’re doing their workout on. “Says he’s annoying him.”

Michael can’t hold back the grin that’s spreading over his face. “But I thought they’ve always gotten along well?”

And sure, two Alphas as teammates can be a bit spicy but Valtteri and Lewis both have never really much cared about their biological status and their working relationship has been good. 

“More or less I guess.” Dan grins, running a hand through his dark curls. “But now that Lewis knows Mercedes will sign George next year, especially after him winning in Bahrain last year, he’s getting impatient and Lewis complains about the most ridiculous things. For example that Valtteri leaves his empty coffee mugs around the garage - Lewis isn’t even the one who cleans up after him!“

Michael snorts, shaking his head with an amused smile. He can vividly imagine Lewis silently glaring at Valtteri from the other side of the garage - Lewis is way too polite to actually say something. 

“And every time we meet it’s about George.” Daniel buries his face in his hands, groaning. “What George is doing, how his day was, what he has had for breakfast, if he slept well, if he likes the track - he keeps asking about him! All! The! Time!”

“Mate, George is part of our Pack and you’re the Alpha of said Pack, maybe Lewis just wants to make sure you’re okay with him being in love with George”, Michael suggests calmly while collecting his stuff. “You know him, he probably just wants to make sure George and you both are okay with it.”

Daniel stares at him, clearly not having thought of that before and Michael sighs deeply. “Come on, shower, you stink.”

“Cheers cunt”, Daniel mumbles and they share a grin before they head back into the living room, Daniel pulling his sweaty T-Shirt over his head and carelessly throwing it on the sofa - Michael knows Max will yell at his Mate for that.

He admires Max’s patience anyway for living with Daniel and somehow being able to have a functioning relationship with him because as much as Michael loves Dan: he can get incredibly annoying sometimes. 

“Max and I are out for dinner tonight so if any Pack stuff comes up you’re responsible”, Dan tells him while fishing for fresh clothes from the closet and when he turns around there’s a smirk on his face. “We’re gonna be ... busy during the night as well, so, uh, just that you know.”

“Sure thing.” Michael smiles easily, reaching for his keys. Substituting for Dan as Pack Alpha is not as big of a deal as it sounds and he’s done it a few times already, mostly when Max has his Heat and Dan takes care of his Mate.

It only means that the other Omegas of their Pack - George, Lando and Charles - search him out if they’re in need for some cuddles and Michael has an eye on them in the paddock, making sure they’re all comfortable and safe. 

Not that anything ever happens, everyone in the paddock is a professional and apart from some minor incidents, every Omega is treated with uttermost respect. 

Well, except your name is Jos Verstappen but Daniel makes sure Jos doesn’t get too close to Max anymore and Red Bull banned him from the garage to ensure Max’s mental well-being. 

“Have fun tonight, mate”, Michael tells Dan, heading for the door. “Greet Max from me. See you tomorrow afternoon then?”

“Yeah, I’ll text you.” Dan winks at him before disappearing into the bathroom and Michael leaves the apartment, taking a deep breath when the salty ocean air hits him. 

They’re heading to the Netherlands soon for the Dutch GP and Michael’s mind wanders back to Lando, a soft smile on his face. 

God, he’s so gone for him. 

~

Zandvoort is going great for McLaren, Daniel manages to snatch pole away from Lewis by the skin of his teeth (Michael is still impressed by how much McLaren has improved to the last season) and he makes it on the podium with Lewis and - surprisingly enough - Lando.

The kid drove an amazing race after qualifying P6, fighting his way through the pack and overtaking Valtteri in the last lap, securing a well-deserved third place. 

Michael is screaming with everyone else in the garage when Lando manages the overtake and Michael pulls Jon, Lando’s physio and a fellow Alpha, into a bone-crushing hug, everyone yelling and cheering. 

It was a good day for McLaren, Max having to settle with P4 and when Michael stands with Jon, Max, George, Alex and Charles, watching the podium celebrations, Max doesn’t seem to mind that much.

Which is mostly because this is Daniel’s first race win since Monaco 2018 and the whole Pack is buzzing with excitement, cheering when he jumps on the top step of that podium and does a shoey after, a huge grin on his face. 

“Was about time”, Max mumbles when Dan pours the rest of his champagne over Lewis and Lando, and Michael smiles, putting an arm around Max.

He knows Max still gets a little nervous in crowds where there is a higher percentage of Alphas present (not that Michael can blame him) and while Max would never admit it he seems grateful for the gesture, subtly pressing himself more into Michael’s side, a soft noise escaping his throat. 

Michael smiles but his eyes are fixed on Lando who’s posing for the podium picture right now, a huge smile on his face, his fireproofs sticking tightly to his body and Michael swallows dryly, his heartbeat picking up. 

Not good.

He just prays his scent isn’t giving anything away. 

Especially not to Max. 

Max disappears soon after to meet with Daniel though and Michael heads back to the McLaren garage with Jon, knowing they’ll meet with the rest of the Pack later to celebrate. 

Jon isn’t Pack but he spends a lot of time around them with him being Lando’s physio and all and Michael really likes him, the two of them occasionally bitching about their respective idiots of drivers to each other and they chat until they reach the garage. 

"See you later, mate?" Jon gives him a small smile and Michael nods, running a hand through his hair. "You're up for a beer?"

"Sure thing." Jon gives him an easy smile. "It was a good day."

Michael hums in agreement, they deserve this and Jon disappears towards the motorhomes after flashing him another smile. Michael wants to head into Daniel’s driver's room when he hears voices and he stops dead in his tracks. 

“Got any Alpha to celebrate with?” That’s Max’s voice and when Michael takes another step forward, looking around the corner, he spots Max standing between a few stacks of tyres with Lando, a smirk on his face. 

Michael’s heart immediately beats faster and he prays again his stupid scent is not giving him away, his mouth getting dry. 

He shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t pry this is none of his business- even _if_ Lando had an Alpha-

“Nope.” Lando pops the ‘p’, running a hand through his hair, still sticky and wet from the champagne. “And I don’t want an Alpha, Max. I’m happy on my own and I don’t need someone to boss me around and tell me what to do.”

Max laughs. “You know it’s not always like that.”

“Yeah but, I dunno. I’m really happy on my own and with just the Pack.” Lando shrugs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t need an Alpha.”

Max nods, a soft smile on his face while he pats Lando’s arm. “And that’s valid, you know I was just joking.”

“I know.” Michael can’t see Lando’s face but he hears in his voice that he’s smiling as well and he takes a deep breath, taking a step back. 

All of this is nothing new - he knows Lando doesn’t want an Alpha. Knows he’s fine on his own and loves his freedom. 

And he knows this is not about him but Alphas in general. And yet- it hurts but Michael brushes it off while making his way to Daniel’s driver's room to collect their things. 

He knows that Lando and he can’t work, won’t work, that Lando will never want him anyway and he’s okay with it. Really. 

And yet there’s a sad feeling in his heart when he leaves the paddock that night and he can’t stop thinking about Lando’s smile.

~

Pack evenings are always incredibly chaotic. Especially when it’s the summer break, they’re all in Max and Daniel’s flat in Monaco and somehow try to fit on the two sofas in the living room.

Michael is really glad Dan and Max have a spacious flat with two guest rooms and a huge bed. And that he has his own little flat in Monaco by now because as much as he loves the Pack it does get very crowded after a while.

“You’re okay, kid?”, Michael asks when Charles enters the apartment with Alex, dark shadows under his eyes. 

“Tired”, Charles mumbles, slumping down next to Michael on the sofa before he cuddles up, stifling a yawn and burying his face against his hoodie. “Tired and need cuddles.”

“Come here then.” Michael laughs, wrapping his arms around him while Alex joins Max and Dan in the kitchen, chatting and laughing with them while helping them prepare some drinks. 

Charles sighs contentedly and Michael runs a hand through his hair, rumbling softly. “Is your Heat coming up, pup?”

“Dunno”, Charles mumbles, stifling another yawn. “But I want cuddles.”

Michael laughs again and pulls back, cooing when Charles whines. He really is one of the neediest Omegas he knows but he doesn't mind.

“Here, you can take my hoodie”, he says gently, quickly pulling his hoodie over his head and handing it to Charles. “I’m just getting one from Daniel.”

Charles sighs happily, pulling the hoodie over his head while Michael gets one of the hoodies from Daniel’s own collection, their Pack Alpha grinning when he sees him come back.

“Suits you”, he comments and Michael just flips him off before he sits down next to Charles again, gently scenting him. He knows it’s unusual for an Alpha to a) wear another Alpha’s clothes and b) submit so easily. 

But it’s not like he cares much about what others think. 

Everyone who gets to know about their Pack is surprised to hear that Michael is an active part of the Pack and has no problem with submitting to Daniel, that he does not want to be Pack Alpha. 

Michael doesn’t mind though - he knows Dan would never abuse his position and they’ve been friends for such a long time now with Dan always more or less calling the shots. 

He falls back on the sofa, immediately having a clingy Charles in his lap and Max rolls his eyes while slumping down next to him on the sofa. 

“Needy bastard”, he mutters but smiles when Dan sits down on his other side, immediately putting an arm around him and pulling him on his lap. 

“Says you”, Charles fires back, making himself comfortable on Michael’s lap and Alex rolls his eyes with a fond smile before heading to the door to let George and Lando in. 

Michael pulls Charles closer, making sure he’s comfortable and doesn’t notice when Alex comes back with the two missing Pack members, chatting with them. 

When he looks up though he sees Lando staring at them, a deep frown on his face, his eyes dark and Michael blinks confused, cooing softly.

Lando looks upset but- 

“Mate, finally!”, Max calls out and Lando averts his gaze, walking over to his friend and baring his neck so Dan can scent him.

Michael frowns, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach. 

Lando is normally always excited to see him, happily greeting him and showing him some memes he found on Reddit or Instagram, talking a lot. 

But perhaps he’s just tired, it’s probably nothing- 

“You’re alright?” George falls down next to Michael and Charles, smiling warmly at them and Michael automatically nods, making a soft noise at the Omega and smiling when George bares his neck. 

“You’re sharing, Charles?”, George jokes after Michael scented him, leaning against Michael but Charles just growls playfully, baring his teeth. “You’ve got your own Alpha, Michael is mine.”

George blushes deeply at the mention of Lewis and Michael laughs, ruffling Charles’ hair which gets him an offended squeak in return. “No!”

“Michael is no one’s”, Lando suddenly throws in, a sharp edge to his voice and Michael frowns, looking up. Lando is staring at them, something indescribable in his eyes and while Michael exchanges a quick look with Max, Charles grins. “True but tonight he’s all mine.”

He pushes back, making himself even more comfortable and Lando’s gaze, if possible, only hardens. 

Daniel puts an arm around him, pulling him closer in an attempt to calm him and it’s quiet for a moment, Michael shifting uncomfortably. 

What the hell, since when is Lando so- so- Michael doesn’t even know how to describe it.

“Yeah whatever, I ordered food for us, do you guys want to watch a movie or play some FIFA?”, Max breaks the silence and Alex clears his throat, reaching for the controllers. 

“You sure you want to get your ass kicked again?”, he asks amused, the Beta clearly unaffected by the tension in the room (or he’s just really done with them - wouldn’t be the first time, Michael thinks) and Max grins. “Keep dreaming, Albon.”

They settle into a game of FIFA, Daniel pulling Max on his lap while still having an arm around Lando and Michael watches them, still a bit uneasy. 

Charles is still on his lap, half asleep (Michael is pretty sure his Heat is close, his scent is all over the place as well and Charles is clingy during his Heat) while Lando is still murdering them with his gazes. 

Michael doesn’t get it. 

They’ve had so many Pack evenings before, cuddled, joked around - but Lando has always been close to Michael. Has always spent the evenings by his side and- could he be jealous? 

But why would he, Lando just told Max a couple of days ago that he doesn’t need or want an Alpha and even if, it’s not like he would want _him_. 

Michael internally shakes his head and decides to ignore whatever is going on with Lando, Daniel can take care of that. Maybe he just had a bad day and needs some cuddles himself, needs some Pack to cheer him up. 

They manage a fairly peaceful dinner, Charles losing against Max at FIFA (to be fair, they all always lose to Max at FIFA) before George, Alex, Charles and Max play some Call of Duty.

Lando is cuddled into Dan’s side, looking like he’s sulking - he hasn’t played a single game all evening but rather kept staring at Charles and Michael and he’s suspiciously quiet. 

Michael tries his best to ignore it (Charles is way better at it, just smiling at Lando from time to time before looking back at the screen) but it’s hard. He can’t shake the feeling off that Lando is mad at him for whatever reason and Michael doesn’t like that feeling. 

His Alpha instincts scream at him to go over and comfort the Omega, to make sure whatever is bothering him goes away but he already has a needy Omega on his lap. 

And he also wants to comfort Charles and be there for him. 

He’s once again really glad he’s not Pack Alpha - he can sense Daniel’s distress about the situation through the whole room. 

“Are you wearing his hoodie?!”, Lando suddenly says, interrupting Max and Alex’s banter and it goes silent, only the background noise from the game playing in the background.

“Yeah?” Charles shrugs, looking completely unbothered and Lando growls lowly. “That’s so fucking unnecessary, Charles, just fucking tone it down!”

It’s dead silent after that, Michael staring at him in shock while Dan growls instinctively. “Lando-“

“What?!” Lando glares at their Pack Alpha and Daniel blinks surprised, clearly taken aback. Michael is pretty sure Lando has never ever talked back to his teammate like that. 

“Calm down, man, we all cuddle with Michael from time to time and wear his or Dan’s hoodies”, George throws in calmly and Alex nods, frowning. “It’s nothing, Lando-“

“Still thinks it’s unnecessary”, Lando grumbles, turning away and pointedly staring at the screen, his hands clutching onto the soft material of Dan’s white hoodie, his knuckles turning white. 

Max raises his eyebrows, they all can smell Lando’s distress but Charles doesn’t move and Lando doesn’t say anything and Michael feels so fucking uncomfortable, wanting to comfort Lando so badly. 

But he still has Charles in his lap and frankly, Michael is just confused. 

His eyes meet Daniel’s but his friend just shrugs helplessly and Michael sighs inwardly. 

Great. 

“Do you want more food, pup?”, Michael hears Daniel ask Lando quietly, their Pack Alpha clearly concerned but Lando just huffs and shakes his head, not tearing his gaze away from the screen. 

Max apparently chooses to ignore whatever is going on, going with the ‘if he wants to fucking sulk he can’ and he turns to George after he won the next round of Call of Duty.

“So when exactly are you going to ask Lewis out?”, he asks and George chokes on his water, coughing violently. 

“Excuse me?!”, he manages to say while Alex and Charles both grin and Max rolls his eyes. “Mate, everyone in the paddock can see that he’s in love with you.”

“Max!”, Daniel warns him and Max just sighs deeply before turning to his Mate. “What?! It’s no secret-“

“We talked about the whole ‘not exposing other people’s crushes’”, Daniel reminds him gently but Max just scoffs. “Please, it’s getting so _annoying_ -“

“That gives you no right though-“

“It annoys you too though”, Michael throws in, winking at Max who shoots him a grateful look, a satisfied smirk appearing on his face. “You complain about their pining all the time!” 

“Yeah okay, maybe, but-“

“Wait so Lewis really likes me??”, George interrupts them, his normally so calm and controlled voice shaking a little and Max stares at him incredulously. “ _Mate_ -“

“Oh my god”, Alex mumbles while Charles is shaking with silent laughter and even Michael can’t hold back a grin anymore, Daniel smirking. “Darling, he’s absolutely infatuated with you.”

Lando is the only one who’s still staring at the screen, curled into Daniel’s side and not paying them any attention but he’s silently nodding and George bites his lips, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks.

“But- I mean- he is _Lewis Hamilton_ -“

"And you are George Russell, race winner for Mercedes so what exactly is your point?", Alex interrupts him dryly and George seems actually speechless for a moment. 

“Talk to him”, Max says, a firm edge to his voice. “Talk to him or I swear, I’ll send you right into the pit wall during the next race.”

George doesn’t dare to argue and Michael can’t blame him. 

He still worries about Lando who doesn’t spare him a glance for the rest of the evening though, the bitter feeling in his chest staying and when Lando curls away from him later that night, falling asleep between Max and Daniel - Michael feels like absolute shit. 

~

Lando has never in his life been so ashamed of himself. The way he acted on their Pack night a few days ago - he has no explanation for his behaviour. 

He really doesn’t. 

But something in him stirred, got so incredibly angry when he saw Charles being all over Michael, even wearing his hoodie and Lando takes a deep breath, swiping his pass to get into the paddock. 

They didn’t manage to squeeze another Pack night in during the summer break and while Lando misses all of them dearly maybe it was for the better. 

Maybe he needed some time to sort his feelings out (not that it worked). 

He still feels like a complete dick especially because he has felt Charles’ distress, has known their friend needed the closeness of an Alpha that night. 

Lando knows Charles’ Heat has been close and he’s always more clingy when he’s getting it. 

And normally Lando really doesn’t mind. 

But lately- he doesn’t know if it’s specifically about Michael but he gets so oddly possessive around him and Lando has no idea why. 

Or like, he has a few ideas but he refuses to fully let his mind go there. 

Michael is an Alpha. Lando doesn’t need an Alpha. 

And even _if_ he had a crush on Michael - he doubts Michael would even look at him, see anything else in him than some little Omega he has to protect. 

Lando shakes his head, pushing the thoughts to the back of his head and enters the garage, waving at Will and Jon who are already there. 

He smells Daniel from across the garage, his heavy Alpha scent lingering and Lando takes a deep breath, ready to head into his driver’s room when he stops dead in his tracks, frowning.

He breathes in again but Daniel’s scent is the only one from their Pack in the garage and Lando slowly turns, his eyes wandering over the other side of the garage. 

Michael isn’t there.

Michael is normally always there.

Lando grew so used to having him around, to have Michael’s calm presence in the background, that he notices it’s absence immediately and he takes a deep breath, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

He doesn’t like how restless he is and he watches Dan talk with his race engineer, looking completely relaxed with a big smile on his face. Maybe- maybe Michael slept in.

Maybe he’ll join them later, is having a phone call somewhere, something related to his Online Coaching- yes, that must be it. 

He’s probably just late or busy, will come in time for the debriefs and Lando forces himself to turn around, heading to his driver’s room to drop his stuff. 

It’s none of his business anyway. 

But Michael doesn’t show up in the next few hours either and Lando feels himself getting restless, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie and pulling his bottom lip in, barely listening to his race engineer and avoiding Jon’s concerned questions. 

When Michael still isn’t there during lunch Lando has enough and he decides to just ask Dan - they’re Pack and there’s nothing suspicious or unusual in him making sure Michael is okay.

He’s Pack after all. Nothing more.

And yes, Lando maybe has noticed Michael’s muscles a bit more in the last few weeks. And that he gives _really good hugs_. 

And is _so nice and caring_.

But that’s not the point and Lando slides on the free chair next to Daniel, cooing softly as a greeting. Daniel looks up, a big smile spreading over his face when he notices Lando and he pulls him in a short hug, scenting him.

He’s always been more physical but Lando doesn’t mind - if anything it makes him feel safe. 

He bares his throat a little, giving Daniel more access and closing his eyes, allowing himself to relax for a moment. 

“You’re good, pup?”, Dan asks, scratching the back of his neck a little and Lando nods, pressing himself into Dan’s hand. “Mhm.”

Daniel laughs before he pulls back to continue eating and Lando opens his eyes again, picking in his salad. 

“Where’s Michael?”, he asks, trying to sound as casually as possible. “I noticed he wasn’t in the garage...?”

He trails off, not sure what else to say and Dan nods, swallowing before he grins. “Oh yeah, he’s going into Rut. ‘S why he’s staying at the hotel, doesn’t want to accidentally hurt anyone. Or scare any Omegas.”

Lando blinks, staring at Daniel. 

Michael is going into _Rut_?! 

That’s ... not what he expected. Ruts are - well, not uncommon but definitely rare.

Alphas have them maybe twice a year, isolating themselves completely if they don’t have an Omega to spend them with (or at least they should isolate themselves) and Lando bites on his bottom lip, trying not to think too much about it. 

Tries not to think about Michael getting more aggressive and dominant, his dick constantly hard, him getting himself off, pacing through the room, trying not to fuck the next best Omega senseless-

“Is he- is he okay?”, Lando manages to say, his voice shakes a bit and he pushes his thoughts back, praying his scent doesn’t change. 

Daniel looks completely unbothered though, nodding with a grin. “Yeah, don’t worry about it. Maybe he will even find an Omega who will take care of it.”

He winks at him and Lando feels a wave of nausea overcoming him, a bitter feeling in his stomach. The sheer thought of Michael with another Omega makes him feel sick and he clears his throat. 

“Ha...yeah. But he doesn’t need an Omega, right? I mean it also works without-“ He stops, blushing deeply. He doesn’t want to discuss Michael’s private life with Dan but he’s curious and-

“Nah, but it definitely helps,” Dan smirks, running a hand through his dark curls. “It just hits differently with an Omega, you know?“ 

Great. Fucking great.

Lando forces himself to smile, nodding while he pushes his food around his plate, not able to get anything down. 

This is fine, it’s absolutely none of his business if Michael spends his Rut with another Omega, it’s fine.

It’s absolutely none of Lando’s business, Michael can do whatever he wants and Lando doesn’t need an Alpha.

And he’s definitely _not_ thinking about helping Michael out with this. 

Absolutely not.

This is fine.

~

Except that it really isn’t. 

Lando is uneasy during the whole day, catching himself looking for Michael and he can’t deny that it makes him nervous to not have him around. It would’ve annoyed him under normal circumstances but _Michael is not here_ and then Charles doesn’t show up for the press conference and Lando really is a mess. 

“You sure he’s okay?”, he asks Max when they walk back through the paddock, Dan with them and Charles is Pack after all, of course Lando worries-

“Pretty sure”, Daniel answers instead of Max, a huge grin on his face. “Who knows, maybe he is helping Michael with his problem.” 

He winks at Lando and Lando freezes, Daniel’s comment (which was probably just meant as a joke, it’s _Daniel_ -) hurts, slicing deep through him and the jealousy is back full force.

No. No, Charles can’t- they’re Pack, he can’t just- Michael is _his_ \- 

And Lando doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so possessive but he also doesn’t _care_ and he sees Max rolling his eyes. “Dan, do you really think Michael would-“

But Lando doesn’t stick around to hear if Michael really would, already on his way to the hotel, ignoring the confused looks he gets from a few other people on the way. If it’s really Charles-

The thought hurts more than it maybe should and yet all Lando wants is to be close to Michael. Preferably without Charles being around. Definitely without Charles being around. 

He enters the lobby, heading immediately for the elevators while trying to remember Michael’s room number. He’s pretty sure it's the one next to Daniel’s and Lando presses the button for the 4th floor, trying to keep his feelings under control.

He already got some curious looks from a few Alphas on the way, them catching his scent and Lando closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

Maybe he likes Michael more than he should. 

Maybe. 

And maybe he really can’t stand the thought of Charles - or any other Omega for that matter - spending Michael’s Rut with him.

The elevator stops, the doors opening and Lando steps out, hesitating when he sees the long corridor with all the doors. Maybe this is not a good idea, Michael is still in Rut and Lando still remembers the bits and prices he learned about that at school. 

But if Charles is with him- 

Lando starts walking, the anger and jealousy back full force, pushing back the warning signs and he stops in front of Michael’s door, knocking forcefully. 

“MICHAEL!” He doesn’t know why he’s yelling but he’s suddenly _pissed_ again and he knocks again with a bit more force. “Michael, open the fucking door!” 

There’s some movement behind the door and Lando catches Michael’s scent, the Omega in him instinctively wanting to comfort the Alpha and be there for him. 

Michael smells- Lando is pretty sure he has never actually smelled an Alpha during his Rut and he swallows dryly when Michael opens the door, staring at him. “Lando?!”

His voice sounds ... pretty normal, maybe a bit rougher than normal but he’s sweaty, only wearing shorts and a low cut tank top, some suspicious wet stains on his pants and Lando forces himself not to stare too obviously, a shiver running down his spine when he sees he dark look in Michael’s brown eyes. 

“Where is he?!”, he demands, pushing past Michael into the room, ignoring every single voice in his head yelling at him that this is a bad idea. That he’s walking directly into an Alpha’s room who’s in Rut and could take advantage of him every second.

He tries to ignore the heavy, musky scent Michael gives off, his throat dry and he stops dead in his tracks when he realises that the room is empty. 

The sheets on the bed are a mess, the TV quietly playing in the background but there is no other person in here and Lando turns around, flinching when Michael is suddenly in front of him, a worried look in his eyes. 

“Lando, what’s wrong?”

“I thought-“ Lando’s voice breaks off, he feels incredibly stupid all of a sudden and he draws in a sharp breath when Michael’s scent hits him again, the Omega in him yelling, telling him to fucking please the Alpha in front of him _right now_. 

And he wants that. So so badly.

Michael still hasn’t touched him, a cautious look in his eyes and Lando really admired his self-control because he’s really close to just dropping to his knees and sucking him off, his own dick hard by now. 

“I thought Charles was here”, he whispers, refusing to take a step back and Michael stares at him confused. “Why would Charles be here??”

His voice sounds a bit pressed, Lando sees the outline of his hard dick through his pants and he feels the shivers run down his spine - he’s not scared.

Just incredibly turned on.

“Dan said something and I- I got so jealous because- because you’re _mine_ -“

Lando stops, staring at Michael shocked, a deep red flushing his cheeks. “I never said anything-“

“Lando”, Michael interrupts him, his voice shaking slightly and he forces himself to take a step back, “I appreciate it, I really do and I would love to have this conversation with you because I feel the same but right now is _really_ not a good time.”

It’s quiet after his words, Lando staring at him with wide eyes, his heart beating fast in his chest. Michael- Michael has feelings for him??? 

That’s all Lando’s brain needs to shut off and he gets on his tiptoes to kiss Michael. 

It feels so _good_ , so _right_ , a low growl escaping Michael‘s throat and his big hands are immediately all over Lando, possessively pulling him closer. 

Lando escapes a needy sound and he jumps up, Michael catching him instinctively while Lando wraps his legs around his waist, rubbing himself against him.

Michael’s hands are on his ass, easily holding him up, his fingers very close to his hole and Lando feels himself getting slicker, his kisses getting needier.

“Are you sure?”, Michael mumbles between two kisses, still holding him up, “it’s going to be a long night. And I’m not sure if you’ll be able to sit in the car tomorrow.”

“I’ll survive”, Lando whispers, he’s not even sure if anyone of them could stop right now and that seems to be all Michael needs, pushing Lando in the pillows, another possessive growl escaping his throat. 

Lando isn’t scared though - only very turned on and he pulls Michael down, kissing him again. He has had sex before of course but never with an Alpha during Rut and he doesn’t exactly know what to expect. Or what is expected of him. 

But Michael is- he’s still _gentle_ in his own way. Not as aggressive or dominant as his biology teacher at school described Alpha’s during their Ruts and Lando relaxes more and more, his dick leaking with precum. 

He wants Michael, wants him more than anything and Lando pulls his shirt over his head, losing his pants immediately after and he bares his neck for Michael.

“My god, look at you.” Michael’s voice is rough, his brown eyes nearly black, he got undressed as well and Lando swallows dryly when his eyes wander over Michael’s muscles. “My perfect little Omega.”

Lando coos, Michael gently nuzzling him for a second, his scent mixing with Lando’s, claiming the Omega below him before he prepares him, carefully but also urgently and Lando throws his head back. 

This is definitely not how he expected his evening to go but he won’t complain and when Michael slides into him shortly after Lando moans loudly, his hands reaching for Michael’s hips, desperately trying to hold on to something. 

Michael is _big_ and Lando grips the sheets when he bottoms out, he nearly comes from that alone and he actually _screams_ when Michael starts moving, hitting all the sweet spots.

He leans forward, changing the angle a little, licking and kissing the spot on his collarbone, next to where a potential mating bite could be one day before he bites down, claiming and marking Lando as his.

Lando whimpers, his hands back on Michael’s hips.

“Alpha, please, mark me”, he begs, trying to push his hips up but Michael keeps him pinned down while he shakes his head. “Lando- I can't-“

“Please-“ Lando moans when Michael bits down again, still not where he wants him to but it does the job and Michael growls, pushing into him again. “Mine.”

“All yours, Alpha, all yours.”

Michael pushes into him again while biting down and that does it for Lando, coming all over his stomach with a hoarse scream and he is pretty sure he nearly blacks out at one point, pure bliss running through his veins, mixing with the adrenaline. 

“Do you want my knot?”, Michael pants and Lando nods immediately, wrapping his legs around Michael to somehow keep him in place. He can feel Michael cum, his knot inflating and he takes a deep breath, trying to stay as still as possible.

Michael gently pushes some sweaty strands from his forehead, his brown eyes soft and Lando suddenly feels incredibly vulnerable. He’s unable to move properly, Michael still inside of him and what if Michael only said these things in his Rut, in an attempt to get him into bed-

“You’re wonderful”, Michael says quietly, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. “So wonderful.”

Lando blushes and Michael runs a thumb over his lips, a small smile on his face. “If you want to leave after this-“

“Absolutely not!”, Lando interrupts him quickly before he blushes even more. “I mean-“

“I want you to stay as well”, Michael admits quietly and Lando can’t stop the smile that’s breaking out on his face. 

Michael is his and he is Michael’s and it’s good the way it is. 

~

“I fucking _told_ you they have a thing for each other!”, Max exclaims when Lando and Michael enter their Pack Alpha’s hotel room together a week later, holding hands and Daniel stares at them a bit overwhelmed. “You- but- how-“

Max just rolls his eyes before he steps in front of Michael, narrowing his eyes a little. “Are you treating him well?”

“Max, please-“

“I am”, Michael interrupts Lando amused, sliding an arm around his waist and pulling him closer, smiling when Lando immediately cuddles into his side. “Don’t worry.”

They’ve spent most of the week together, Lando was barely able to sit through Practice, Qualifying and the race and he prays Michael can time his next Rut a bit better.

The sex has been absolutely mind-blowing, yes, and the aftercare as well and the way Michael treats him in general but Lando could do without the sore ass or his inability to walk properly. 

He has gotten a few funny looks from the others but no one commented on it, the Alpha scent lingering on his skin and Lando didn’t have a chance to properly talk with his Pack either - they all noticed the different scent on him but there have always been too many people around to ask. 

And Lando might have ignored Max’s messages. And Alex’s. And George’s. 

The latter is stepping next to Max now, crossing his arms in front of his chest while staring Michael down.

“If you hurt Lando, I promise, I’ll make your life a living hell”, he states calmly and Lando groans, pulling both of his friends back. “Can you stop being so fucking overprotective? And besides, why is only Michael getting threatened?? What about Lewis??”

His eyes fall on the Mercedes driver leaning against the desk who has been watching the whole scene amused and Max raises an eyebrow. “You’re right.”

He turns around, stalking to Lewis and eyeing him with crossed arms. “To use George’s threat: if you hurt him I’ll make your life a living hell and I don't give a shit if you are Lewis Hamilton or the King of England.”

Lewis blinks surprised, looking a bit taken aback and Alex sighs, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re all ridiculous”, he comments dryly before pulling Lando and Charles next to Daniel on the bed, Michael following slower. “Just be happy for them.” 

“We _are_ ”, Max protests but Alex ignores his teammate, turning to Lando. “And you. Why exactly did you think it was a good idea to storm into an Alpha’s room during his Rut?”

“You did _what_ now?!” Daniel sits up a bit straighter, disbelief clearly evident in his voice while Lewis looks a bit speechless and George snorts. “Mate, are you _insane_ -“

“I thought Charles was with him”, Lando mumbles, his cheeks flushing a deep red and _how does Alex even know about this_?! “And I was so jealous and I just-“

He stops, still not one of his best moments and Charles stares at him incredulously. “Why did you think I was with Michael?!”

“Because you weren’t at the press conference and Dan made this comment and I just ... didn’t think. I might have … overreacted a little.” Lando pulls the blanket over him, cuddling against Michael who protectively puts an arm around him and Max rolls his eyes. “Daniel is a dumb idiot sometimes who can’t read the room.”

“Hey!” Daniel stares at his Mate offended but Max just presses a quick kiss against his cheek before cuddling against his chest. “You know it’s true, babe. Lando has been pining after Michael since that one Pack night!”

"He did?!" Daniel looks genuinely surprised and Max groans, shaking his head with a desperate expression while mumbling a quiet "hopeless".

“I was not at the press conference because I was with Seb”, Charles throws in, blushing a little. “He invited me over and we had some tea in his motorhome and talked and I just forgot the time. I really missed him.”

That’s ... surprisingly wholesome and Alex sighs deeply. “We really need to work on our communication, guys.” 

Lando can just agree and he cuddles more into Michael’s side, listening to Alex and George bicker, the rest of the Pack joining them in the bed (apparently Daniel accepted Lewis this close and he and George are really adorable even though Lando has to admit their height difference is kinda funny) while Max runs a hand through his hair and Lando closes his eyes.

Maybe having an Alpha isn’t as bad as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> no I did NOT jinx George's Bahrain podium thank you very much ksjdksd
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) if you want to yell with me about GEORGE AT MERCEDES JFC FINALLY 💛
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
